ABSTRACT ? HEMATOLOGIC MALIGNANCIES The Hematologic Malignancies (HM) Program of the Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) combines the talents and expertise of outstanding basic scientists, nationally recognized clinical researchers, and translational investigators. The goal of the program is to leverage discoveries from member laboratories into clinical interventions for the treatment of malignant hematologic diseases. This goal is pursued through two program aims: a) Identify key pathways that regulate hematopoiesis and lymphopoiesis and determine the functional significance of their alteration in hematologic malignancies, and b) Define molecular therapeutic targets and evaluate the efficacy of novel agents in clinical trials for hematologic malignancies. Disease specific areas of focus for program members include acute and chronic myeloid leukemia, myeloproliferative neoplasms (MPNs), acute and chronic lymphoid leukemia, lymphomas, and multiple myeloma. HM members have made significant contributions to our understanding of molecular and cellular drivers of hematologic malignancies; specifically, in the areas of epigenetic modification, cellular signaling and gene expression. Translation of these results to clinical trials is facilitated by an extensive network of collaborative interactions between laboratory-based faculty and clinical investigators in the program. During the current funding period, such intra-programmatic interactions resulted in a number of therapeutic clinical trials that were developed from work in investigator laboratories. This multidisciplinary inter-departmental program has 32 members from 10 departments in 3 schools. During the current funding period, program members published 520 papers that were relevant to malignant hematologic diseases. 131 (25%) of these publications represented intra-programmatic collaborations, 91 (18%) inter- programmatic collaborations, and 68% involved inter-institutional collaborations. 143 (28%) were high impact (impact factor >9). Peer reviewed funding for program members totaled $5,190,595 (direct) with $2,117,851 (direct) from the NCI, and $3,072,744 (direct) from other NIH institutes and other sources. Program Leader Elizabeth Eklund, MD and co-leader Leo Gordon, MD have complementary expertise in the areas of laboratory investigation, translational research and clinical trials for hematologic malignancies. They work together to foster collaborative interactions between program members through regularly occurring clinical and research oriented conferences, retreats and other program activities.!